Mi arma secreta
by HelenMartinelli
Summary: Hiruma sabe perfectamente que solo hay una cosa en el mundo capaz de controlar a su maldita mánager, los deliciosos pastelillos de crema de Kiriya, pero ¿Habrá algo más capaz de hacerla perder el control? Regalo de cumpleaños para Sandri-Hima.


**One-shot: Mi arma secreta**

Siempre había pensado que no me pasaría, que yo no sería uno de esos malditos idiotas que van por la vida pensando en una mujer con cara de estúpidos, pero esta vez, puede, y solo puede, que no estuviera en lo correcto.

Después de días y días de descubrirme a mí mismo observando a la maldita mánager sin darme cuenta, dejando mi trabajo de lado, me replanteé algo que me dejó en shock por horas, que tal vez me había enamorado de esa mamá gallina que tenía por mánager o bueno, enamorado no era la palabra, simplemente me atraía o algo así. La palabra amor tal vez no es la más correcta para relacionarla con un demonio como yo, más de uno empezaría a temblar de miedo al relacionar ambos términos o a temblar, o a reír... nadie podría relacionar eso de forma consciente.

Estuve esquivándola por días, días enteros en los que cada vez que la veía me iba por otro lado y solo la trataba para algún que otro asunto del club, y ahora, todo mi esfuerzo por olvidarla ha sido en vano, no quiero convertirme en uno de esos malditos idiotas enamorados y debiluchos pero… ahora mismo… con ella delante, regañándome por huir de su lado, mirándome con esos ojos azules tan honestos y tocándome con esas manos tan suaves… es otra historia…

Tal vez sea hora de usar mi arma secreta para que deje de reclamarme, porque después de todo, un demonio tiene sus trucos y controlar a esta mujer no es tan difícil como piensa la mayoría de idiotas que la persiguen, incluyendo entre ellos al maldito mono.

Me muevo un poco hacia mi casillero con ella aun gritando detrás de mí, cree que la ignoro, por eso está molesta, pero nunca se me ocurriría hacerlo, estoy muy consciente de su jodida presencia, tal vez demasiado. Abro mi taquilla y con un movimiento rápido y casi fantasmal, consigo sacar de esa cajita blanca el arma que va a hacer que se calle de una vez, uno de esos malditos pastelillos de crema de Kiriya.

Lo sabía, sabía que con eso la callaría durante un rato y podría irme mientras la mantenía ocupada con los pasteles, lo sé, es un gesto algo cobarde, tal vez es un movimiento impropio de mí pero… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Ir y decirle a la cara que me gusta? ¿Que ella es lo último que recuerdo al acostarme y lo primero que me viene a la mente al despertar? ¿Que sé que antes me odiaba pero que espero que con el tiempo pueda quererme?

Vamos, soy un demonio, no puedo decir esas cosas tan jodidamente cursis y quedarme tan tranquilo después de hacerlo, y tampoco quiero traumatizarla para que huya de mí, que alguien con quien discutes todos los días de tu existencia te diga esa clase de cosas… debe ser un tanto incómodo y más para mí, porque es la primera vez en toda mi maldita existencia que me replanteo hacer esas cosas.

Al salir de mis pensamientos, me doy cuenta de algo, ella aún sigue allí, mirando el puñetero pastelillo que tengo levantado en mi mano, está en una especie de trance y en uno muy profundo porque ni siquiera escucha ninguna de mis burlas.

Por un momento, me parece que soy un idiota al estar celoso de un pastelillo de crema, ¡por dios! ¡Ni siquiera es una persona! pero me molesta que olvide que estoy justo frente a ella solo porque haya usado un pastelito de nada. Bueno, el plan inicial era ese, que se olvidara de mi presencia con el pastelillo, pero… me molesta, es molesto que esté funcionado tan jodidamente bien.

Comienzo a mover el pastelillo de un lado para otro observando que sus ojos y su cabeza lo siguen rítmicamente, parece un depredador esperando el momento justo para atacar, joder, muchas personas ven esta obsesión con los pastelillos como un defecto, pero es tan divertido tenerla a mi merced…y no puedo creer lo que estoy pensando pero esa obsesión con los pastelillos de crema parece incluso adorable ¿¡Pero que mierda!?

Empiezo a poner el pastelillo encima de su cabeza, pero a una altura a la que estoy seguro que no lo alcanzará, esas son las ventajas de ser catorce centímetros más alto que ella, nunca sabes cuándo te hará falta esa diferencia de estatura.

Definitivamente esto es muy divertido, mueve su cuerpo hacia dónde va el pastelillo. Me pregunto qué pasará si lo acerco hacia mí, y se lo pongo a una altura a la que pueda llegar, tal vez le pegue un mordisco y me quede sin dedo, pero bueno, por probar…

Acerco el pastelillo hacia mí y ella lo sigue, lentamente, acercándose completamente fuera de sí misma, con unos ojos decididos y calculadores, ¡dios! ¡Y todo eso es por unos puñeteros pastelillos de crema!

Completamente en mis pensamientos y sin medir bien ni lo que hago, bajo un poco mi cabeza y aproximo lentamente el pastel hacia sus ojos, ella se acerca a él para pegarle un mordisco pero antes de que se lo dé, y sin pensarlo mucho, aparto el pastelillo de su vista y la beso.

Sus labios son suaves, justo como me esperaba, suaves y cálidos. Muerdo un poco la parte de debajo de su labio para obligarla a abrir la boca e introduzco mi lengua en ella, el sabor de su boca es como el de esos jodidos pasteles, igual de dulce, pero no me desagrada, al contrario, me parece incluso delicioso mezclado con el sabor a café de mis labios. Adictivo. Podría estar haciendo eso todo el jodido día.

Me separo de ella al notar que me falta el aire y suspiro de forma bastante más sonora de la que me hubiera gustado, ahí, delante de mí, está ella, ya fuera de su trance con el pastelillo, mirándome como si me hubieran salido de repente tres cabezas.

 _Mierda._ Lo único en lo que puedo pensar en ese momento es en esa palabra, he metido la pata, hasta el fondo, muy, pero muy, al fondo ¿Y ahora cómo le explico yo el porqué de ese beso?

—E…. Esto… Hiruma-kun…

No puedo decir nada en este momento, lo único que puede hacer mi mente ahora es imaginarse un "mini yo" con alas de demonio diciéndome _"Te lo dije"_ con voz de sabiondo pedante ¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto loco? Bien, tranquilidad, lo que mejor sé hacer es fingir así que… todavía puedo tenerlo todo bajo control.

Pero no puedo moverme y las burlas y el _"era una broma maldita mánager"_ tampoco salen de mis labios, solo puedo observar las mejillas de la maldita mánager completamente rojas, su labio inferior temblando y sus grandes ojos azules abiertos como platos, mirándome.

No replica, no me grita, no pregunta si todo lo que acaba de pasar era una simple broma o un impulso inconsciente, solo está ahí, observándome con esos orbes azules, casi tímida. ¿Tal vez espera que yo diga algo?

— _Claro Sherlock, tú la has besado, claro que espera que le expliques el porqué_ —Replica el mini demonio insoportable de mi cabeza.

—Tú… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me has besado?—Pregunta ella sacándome de mi trance.

Y ahí está la pregunta que tan poco quiero contestar, saliendo de su boca como si no costara decir esas cinco palabras juntas. ¡Cómo si en verdad fuera a contestar!

El mecanismo de autodefensa de mi cerebro se activa y comienzo a reír como si me hubiera vuelto completamente loco. Que mi cerebro piense uno o dos trucos para salir de esta situación no estaría nada mal, pero por ahora fingir demencia es la clave para deshacerme de esta situación tan poco favorable para mí y mi reputación demoníaca.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡Ha sido una broma maldita mánager!—Digo entre puras carcajadas—¿No me digas que has pensado que podría haber algo más en todo esto?

Ella solo me observa y yo sigo poniendo esa sonrisa que sé que le molesta. Cuanto antes se olvide de lo que acaba de pasar mucho mejor.

—Mientes…

Esas palabras hacen que me congele en mi lugar y acabo aplastando el pastelillo que aun sujeto entre mis dedos. Siento como la crema resbala por mi mano pero no puedo apartar la vista de esos ojos, esos ojos que después de tanto tiempo han comenzado a leer a través de mis mentiras, tal vez paso demasiado tiempo con ella y ha comenzado a aprender los trucos para desarmar todas mis artimañas. Eso le da un punto a favor, pero por culpa de lo que va aprendiendo sobre mí esta chica va a convertirse en mi ruina.

—Sé que estás mintiendo Hiruma-kun…

Ella se acerca a mí y aunque aún conservo una cara seria y aparentemente fría, no puedo evitar que en mi interior esté totalmente histérico.

Mi corazón se para de repente al caer en que mi arma secreta ha sido destruida y a ella parece no importarle lo más mínimo, ¿desde cuándo le da tan poca importancia al "asesinato cruel" de uno de sus adorados pastelillos de crema?

Se acerca silenciosa y aparta la mano cubierta por los restos de mi arma secreta lentamente, casi como si esperara que hubiera algún tipo de resistencia por mi parte, pero no es así, simplemente me hipnotiza con esa mirada tan decidida. Nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

—He descubierto tu secreto Hiruma Youichi—Dice a pocos centímetros de mí y con una radiante sonrisa.

Al principio no comprendo cómo es posible que sonría de esa manera por haber descubierto un secreto que tiene tanto que ver con ella, teniendo en cuenta como era la relación entre nosotros el año pasado. Hasta que algo en mi cabeza parece reaccionar y algunas cosas empiezan a casar en mi cerebro, empezando por mis propias palabras. Nuestra relación, era mala el año pasado, pero este año las cosas han ido cambiando, ella ya no está en el equipo solo por Sena, permanece aquí porque quiere, nada la obliga.

La veo acercar su rostro al mío, observando muy atenta mis reacciones, pero no me muevo, ni siquiera un músculo. Mi cerebro hace tiempo que está saturado con ese olor tan dulce.

El suave roce de sus labios en los míos me sorprende. El ángel de Deimon besando con desesperación al mismísimo demonio, quién lo diría… probablemente más de uno se desmayaría debido a la sobrecarga de información, a lo imposible que suena eso, alguno incluso pensaría en la posibilidad de que el mundo llegara a su fin, pues había habido un choque real entre el cielo y el mismo infierno.

Hace tiempo que he dejado de oír a la voz de mi cerebro, de repente no me parece tan mala idea perder el control por un momento, y una sonrisa aparece en mis labios. A la mierda el autocontrol.

La subo a la mesa del club sin ningún tipo de dificultad, es bastante liviana para mis brazos acostumbrados al ejercicio de los entrenamientos. La miro durante unos segundos a esos hipnotizantes ojos azules y vuelvo a besarla mientras siento sus manos tocar mi pecho, en un camino certero para deshacerse de la chaqueta del uniforme, no puedo evitar sonreír cuando la chaqueta cae al suelo y la siento recorrer los botones de mi camisa, despasándolos para poder tocar mi piel, para poder recorrer mis abdominales con la punta de los dedos, uno a uno, sin prisa.

Un gruñido de placer sale por mi garganta, aun no me puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Observo su rostro sonrojado, hasta las puntas del cabello, sintiendo su respiración agitada y su sonrisa amplia. La veo agarrar la mano con la que antes había asesinado al pastelillo de crema y con un sonrojo notable, sin quitarme los ojos de encima, retira los restos que quedan de la crema del pastel con su lengua.

Siento como mis pantalones comienzan a presionar contra el mini yo que se mantiene erguido entre mis piernas. Vuelvo a besar sus dulces labios lentamente, sin prisa, sé que si sigo con eso no voy a poder parar, frenar no estará más entre las posibilidades y quiero que lo sepa, así que me separo mínimamente de sus labios observando esos grandes ojos azules.

—Dime que pare…—Digo con una voz mucho más ronca de lo que quería—Si sigo haciendo esto no voy a poder parar maldita mánager…

—No—Responde ella volviendo a besar mis labios con ternura.

—Lo digo en serio… si seguimos haciendo esto no voy a poder parar… voy a ir hasta el final ¿lo entiendes?—Repito como un mantra.

—Sí…pero no importa…está bien…está bien porque eres tú Youichi…

Ha usado mi nombre, es la primera vez que lo hace, no recuerdo otra ocasión en la que ella haya dejado de llamarme "Hiruma-kun" pero me gusta, es mucho más personal llamarnos por nuestros nombres, tan personal que no puedo evitar dejar de pensar que eso es una malísima idea para preguntarme por qué no lo he hecho antes. Se puede ser perfectamente un demonio y tener un ángel a tu lado, un ángel al que corromper, al que convertir en un ángel caído. Sonrío ampliamente, totalmente convencido de que ese nuevo pensamiento es el correcto.

—Espero que lo hayas pensado bien Mamori, porque ahora mismo no tienes escapatoria.

Atrapo sus labios con los míos, con necesidad, bajando por su cuello mientras comienzo a desabotonar la camisa del uniforme, no sé cuándo se ha quitado la chaqueta, pero que esté tan dispuesta a recibir mis caricias, me excita de sobremanera.

Comienzo a observar la curva de sus pechos asomarse por la abertura de su camisa y voy bajando mis besos y caricias hasta besar la piel que no está cubierta por su sujetador. Tan suaves, tan calientes…

—Oye Mamori nee-chan, tardas mucho, ¿ya has acabado de hablar con Hi…?

Levanto la vista cuanto a penas para observar de frente, entrando por la puerta, al maldito chibi, la cara de la maldita mánager se empieza a poner blanca, al parecer se le había olvidado por completo que le había dicho que la esperara para irse ambos juntos a casa.

La cara de Sena es un poema, adquiere todos los colores, mirando de nuevo hacia nosotros y después al suelo, hasta que el alma sale por su boca y se cae para atrás, desmayado por la impresión, aunque tampoco puedo culparlo, más de uno habría reaccionado igual al vernos así, con mi chaqueta en el suelo y la camisa abierta, siendo acariciado por las manos de la maldita mánager y ella, con la camisa que dejaba su piel expuesta hasta el ombligo y mi rostro besando la piel de sus suaves pechos, ahí, encima de la mesa del club donde al día siguiente teníamos que repasar las estrategias con todo el equipo, menudo morbo después repasar las estrategias con todos, pensando todo lo que habíamos hecho justo encima.

—¡Ay dios! ¡Sena!

Y la fantasía morbosa de ver la cara de la mánager al recordar que habíamos tenido sexo encima de la mesa del club mientras explicaba las estrategias se empieza a esfumar, lo noto. Algo me dice que después del desmayo del maldito chibi mis posibilidades de cualquier movimiento con la mánager van a ser nulas.

Me aparto mientras observo como ella sale volando para "salvar" a ese maldito camarón. La visión de la maldita mánager cogiendo a Sena, zarandeándolo para que despierte con la camisa aún abierta dejando ver sus tentadores pechos, me recuerda que la punzante molestia entre mis piernas va a durar por lo menos hasta que me de otra ducha y calculo que bien fría.

—Maldita mánager, déjalo respirar, a ver si con suerte este maldito entrometido se despierta y podemos seguir donde estábamos.

—¡Youichi! ¡No le llames así!

—¿Cómo?—Sonreí—¿Maldito entrometido?

La veo levantarse para encararme, se acerca a mí con esa adorable mueca de fastidio, muestra de su enfado por meterme con el maldito chibi. Va a gritarme, a decirme algo, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo vuelvo a besarla, lentamente saboreando sus dulces labios.

—Será mejor que te vistas, por hoy lo dejamos aquí, pero mañana…

Alcanzo su oído, humedeciéndome los labios simplemente para decir algo que en verdad hasta este momento no sabía que deseara con tantas ganas.

—Mañana me las vas a pagar todas juntas... maldita novia.

Me separo de ella mirándola al rostro, está más sonrojada que un semáforo en rojo. Sí… adoro eso, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, y la idea de tenerla a mi merced, justo como la tengo ahora, simplemente por decirle dos simples palabras, roja como un tomate bajo mi cuerpo, me tienta demasiado, porque ahora he descubierto que no solo se derrite ante esos jodidos pastelillos de crema, ahora tengo una nueva arma secreta, porque mis besos… mis besos también son capaces de derretir a este pequeño ángel.

.

.

 _¡Buenas! Acabo de aterrizar en el fandom._

 _La verdad es que de normal no escribo historias de Eyeshield21, sé lo básico del fandom, pero bueno, supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo._

 _La culpable de que esté aquí es **Sandri-Hima,**_ _que desde hace un año lleva pidiéndome un one-shot hirumamo por su cumpleaños y aquí estoy, tres días tarde, pero aun en el mes que toca ;) ¡Felicidades! ¡Disfruta de tu regalo! ¡Lianta!_

 _No sé si me habré ido mucho de las personalidades de los personajes, espero que no, Hiruma es un personaje complicado, vosotras/os debéis saberlo mejor que yo._

 _Y con esto me despido. ¡Adiós y gracias por leer!_


End file.
